


Steve Rogers Drabbles

by IronShield



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, First Time Topping, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, No Refractory Period, Overstimulation, Prompt Fic, Sex Toys, Tears, Top Tony, Tumblr Prompt, power bottom tony, slutty!Steve, so much cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronShield/pseuds/IronShield
Summary: When someone requests a drabble on my Tumblr I'll post it as a new chapter. All Bottom!Steve stuff. If you want to request something, my Tumblr is: Iron--Shield





	1. Full of Milk

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by an anon who wanted Steve to lactate.

Steve breathed a sigh of relief as he finally closed the door to his bedroom. He ran his hands through his hair as he slowly walked to his bed and sat down heavily. Finally he was home after being on a mission for three days. Finally he was alone.

He slowly looked down at his chest, knowing full well what to expect. His breath hitched anyway. 

The buttons of his shirt strained to keep closed, pulled so taught. God it felt like the buttons were going to fly off. 

Steve removed his pants first, sighing with relief when his big cock was out of it’s confines. He was already fully hard from the anticipation. With shaky hands he unbuttoned his shirt and removed his tank top underneath revealing a sort of bra. It dug into his skin from the fullness of his chest. It stung and was uncomfortable, but the sight of something that was now three sizes too small made his cock drip with copious amount of precum. 

He unclasped the bra and his chest was all too eager to be out of it. He looked down, staring at his pecs. So swollen and engorged. He cupped them with his hands and gave a squeeze, moaning when the milk sprayed from his nipples. He squeezed tighter trapping both nipples between his index and middle fingers, coaxing more milk out than before. So sensitive. So much. 

Steve fell back onto the bed with a broken cry and came, showering himself in his own milk and cum. His whole body writhed in pleasure and hips bucked over and over with each new wave of cum. Milk pooled between his collarbones, cleavage, abs and navel. He was absolutely covered and it drove him wild.

In a state of complete overstimulation, Steve’s hands fell away from his chest, milk still flowing, cum still dripping.

He lay there for a moment panting in utter bliss. His tits were still so engorged and full. He would need to continue for a few hours before he was even the slightest bit satisfied. He smiled to himself as he took his delicious pecs in his hands once again.


	2. Your Thigh Feels Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve cums from humping Tony's thigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for an anon on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy it! I had a ton of fun writing this! :>

“T-this is cruel, Tony-“ Steve managed to gasp in a low growl. Tony wore a permanent grin watching Steve writhe and orgasm just from humping his thigh. “You don’t seem to have a problem getting off though, Rogers.” “Shut up,” Steve whispered, grinding against Tony despite his words.

Steve was like a horny animal, not caring that grinding against the billionaire’s thigh was the only way he was going to be allowed to get off. In fact he shamefully enjoyed how easily his body reacted to the simple stimulation. “I like watching you degrading yourself like this, cumming in your own pants.” Tony’s eyes bore into the soldier as he spoke. “You’re filthy Steve.” 

“Ahhh…” Steve gave a choked gasp. His eyes rolled back and he came hard, adding to the obscene amount of fluid in his pants. Driven by his need to cum, Steve kept going, riding out his orgasm and started building up to the next. He felt the cum dripping down his legs, making his pants dark from the wetness.

“Mmmmm I feel your cum filling your pants, so wet on my thigh. You’re so big and hard for me.” Tony’s voice was breathy, lustful. “I can feel you throbbing against me when you cum. Fuck your cock is amazing." Tony moved his thigh up to press against Steve’s dick, giving him some much needed friction and pressure. Steve groaned spilling into his pants once more, his hips never slowing down. Steve was breathing fast and hard, with each exhale a small moan escaped from deep inside. 

“Come on Steve…” Tony whispered. "Cum.” Steve gave a choked sob as his body was wracked with another orgasm then another then another seconds later. Then… Oh god he just kept cumming. 

Steve humped Tony’s thigh faster, so desperate for more, making each wave of cum more intense. Wracking his body, losing himself in pleasure, losing his mind. Steve was going wild, his body consumed in the throws of orgasm. His pants as well as Tony’s were soaked through. Cum dripped down Steve’s legs and pooled at their feet.

“Stop.” Tony ordered. Steve was still in a frenzy but stilled his hips, his entire body seized up as his orgasms continued to rip through him. Tony bit his bottom lip and groaned when he felt it, the powerful pulse of Steve’s cock against his thigh as a new wave of cum gushed out.

“Feel it Steve?” Tony whispered in awe. “Feel the pulse of your cock? It feels so good against me.” Steve incoherently gave choked sobs and gasps as he came again just from those words.

They sat still for a moment, Steve’s orgasms finally subsided and he was still rock hard.

Steve smiled with pride. There was so much cum that covered them both, his pants were drenched and the surrounding floor was flooded with thick white liquid.

“Tell me again...” Steve swallowed. “Tell me how you like the feeling of my throbbing cock against your thigh.”

“Get those hips moving and I might,” Tony smiled. Steve nodded and started moving against Tony once again.


	3. First Time Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's first time inside someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from my beta, dark-days-dark-nights-xx. I hope you like it!! I honestly had a bit of a hard time writing this one, it was a challenge, but I had fun with it! :>

Tony looked down at the panting mess before him. Steve was laid out on the bed, legs drawn up to his chest and his ass stuffed full with a huge dildo. He was panting, coming down from his third orgasm.

Tony placed a hand on Steve’s knee and gently pushed Steve’s legs down so they dangled off the edge of the bed. “Mmm?” the soldier questioned, unable to say anything more at the moment. “Just relax and close your eyes.” Tony instructed.

Steve did as he was told and let his eyes shut. He heard Tony fumbling with something, maybe the genius was finally taking off his pants to fuck him. He felt the bed shift and felt weight on it indicating Tony was on the bed.

He felt the bed sink on either side of his hips and Tony’s hand wrap around his cock. Suddenly he felt a warm tightness around him and with a startled gasp Steve’s eyes snapped open. 

Tony was straddling him, Steve’s cock halfway in his ass. “Tony... Tony!” Steve sounded panicked, his heart began to beat out of his chest. “What?” Tony drew himself up and back down. “You don’t like it?”

Steve was breathing rapidly, his eyes wide. “I’ve never... Ahh!” the soldier cried out with pleasure. “Ohh so you’ve never been inside someone before?” Tony ground down taking the soldier deeper. “If you were made to do nothing but be fucked, why give you such a big fat cock?" Steve’s back arched upward, his eyes still wide, unable to process what was happening.

“How does it feel, big guy?"

Steve bit his lip hard, holding back from cumming. He was overstimulated and hyper sensitive from the orgasm moments before. “Too much,” he managed to gasp out and he gripped the sheets tight enough to tear them to shreds. 

“Good.” Tony said with a cocky grin before drawing himself up and back down, over and over. 

With each plunge of his cock inside Tony, Steve’s cries became higher and louder. By now Tony was bottoming out, taking every inch of Steve’s super soldier cock, fucking down on him without mercy.

“Listen to yourself.” Tony plunged the forgotten dildo that was in Steve’s ass from before further inside. Steve’s eyes blew wide and he threw his head back onto the pillow, making a truly obscene "Uhhhhhh..." “Good whore,” Tony rode Steve harder, drawing out more sinful moans from the soldier.

“Sounds like you’re the one being fucked from all the noise you’re making. There are so many ways that I can make you undone...” Tony gave a wicked smile. “You’re completely at my mercy, even with your cock in my ass."

Steve’s body was at it’s breaking point, he was trembling now, so so close to cumming after holding back countless times. Tears began to fall down the sides of Steve’s face. The pleasure was just too much.

Tony rode Steve faster, his rhythm becoming erratic and desperate. “Just cum, Steve.” Tony’s voice was shaking. “Cum like the slut that you are." Steve was almost thrashing around, unable to control his body’s spasms, moaning, panting… “Cumming!”

Steve’s whole body tensed, his eyes rolled back and he came, deep inside Tony. Wave after wave of cum spilled inside, filling him up. Tony moaned, feeling the pulse of the huge cock inside him and the hot feeling of Steve’s cum flooding his insides. 

“Good whore,” Tony praised Steve as he continued to cum. “You’re mine, Steve."


End file.
